


The Night Before

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets ready for another apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Libco).



> A stocking stuffer for Libco, over at fandom_stocking. I hope you enjoy it!

Spike looked down at the figure sleeping in his arms and smiled. It had taken two more apocalypses, but they were finally together. After the Wolfram and Hart attack, Spike hauled his busted body to England, to languish in the new Slayer castle while he recuperated. It was weird being back in the Isles again, but it was, he supposed you might call it nice, to see most of the Sunnydale gang again.

Buffy was off in the boot sleeping with her latest non-human conquest, and Giles and most of the other new Watchers and Slayers were off doing their own thing around the world. But Willow and her girl were in England, and some of the others he remembered from Sunnydale. The ones that Anya had referred to as _cannon fodder._

And that was one missing presence that he had mixed feelings about. Anya had been about the closest thing he'd had to an actual friend among the Scooby gang - love for Buffy and protection of the niblet aside. They had shared many late night talks about his soullessness and her dubious grasp of humanity over the course of their time together. But then again, if Anya had lived, then Spike wouldn't be holding the one he was holding tonight.

Spike ran his fingers through dark hair, tracing the indented lines that came from the bands of his eye patch. He had held Buffy like this, two apocalypses ago. Tomorrow would come another, and who knew how many more after that, but for tonight, for tonight Spike could just hold Xander, and wait for the morning.


End file.
